


Crusade Series

by terma_archivist



Category: Crusade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: What happened when Trace got back from sending the distress call.
Relationships: Max Eilerson/Trace Miller
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> This is a very short PWP with a tiny bit of character development and scene setting to get my toes wet in a new fandom. Many thanks to Manuela for transcribing the scene I needed to check,

  
**Encounters I**

Exploring  
by Orithain

  
After sending the distress call on the Earth Forces distress buoy carrier signal, Trace headed back to the planet's surface to rejoin the rest of the expedition. By now they should all have reached the caves, and he thought he'd be able to land without the Drakh discovering him. He wouldn't dare try to leave again though. 

Flying in through the cave entrance, Trace was stunned to find himself suddenly in a huge open cavern, flying over a perfectly preserved city. It looked like the people might step out of the doorways at any second and continue their lives. Being inside the cavern, it had been protected from the elements so did not show the ravages of time. He could see motion over toward the near edge of the city which had to be the xenoarcheological team, so he headed in that direction and landed. When he stepped out, Max was already waiting for him. 

Trace expected a question about whether he'd managed to send the distress call, but Max simply grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows between two buildings. Trace was still gaping at him in amazement when Max covered his mouth with his own, his tongue plunging inside while he rammed Trace up against the smooth stone side of the building. He gasped as the air was forced from his lungs and Max's mouth prevented him from replacing it. But he decided that if his choice was breathing or kissing Max, he'd take the kiss. He groaned into the other man's mouth, seizing the advantage and exploring his mouth in turn, probing into every crevice and stroking over the satiny interior and the hard ridges of Max's teeth. 

Max moaned too, feeling Trace's tongue in his mouth, tasting him, and feeling him writhe against the length of his body, pinned as he was between Max and the building. Ever since they'd become lovers not long after arriving on the planet, he'd been amazed by Trace's sensuality and near instant arousal when he touched him. 

When they finally had to separate or pass out from lack of air, Trace started to laugh. "Is this what they mean by being stuck between a rock and a hard... object?" 

Max groaned in disgust, wondering at the pilot's propensity for ancient cliches and classical references. "Thanks for at least not calling me a place." 

"You?" Trace inquired innocently. "You mean you're hard?" He slid a hand between them, tracing the shape of the erection straining against his belly. "Mmm, I guess you are," he whispered huskily into Max's mouth. 

"Like you don't know what just looking at you does to me. It was my lucky day when you were assigned to the expedition." 

Trace snickered. 

Max nipped his lower lip in punishment. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." He then licked the slight wound to soothe it, sliding his tongue back into Trace's mouth when his lips parted, one hand busily unfastening the other man's flight suit while he tore at the fastenings of his own attire. Soon both men were naked and panting. 

Max slowly licked Trace's throat and nibbled the length of it, enjoying Trace's moans of pleasure. He gradually worked his way down the other man's body, pausing for some minutes at the erect nipples, lapping at the hardened buds of flesh, then biting down as Trace gasped. When Trace was thrusting his hips against him desperately, he continued on, nipping sharply at the taut muscles of his belly, then probing his navel with his tongue. He grinned at the giggles that produced; he'd soon discovered that Trace was incredibly ticklish. He followed the widening trail of hair downward, occasionally tugging at the hair with his teeth until he arrived at the straining cock. He paused to admire it, measuring it with his eyes and memorizing the sight against the day Trace would be gone. He blew lightly on the rigid flesh, smiling when it twitched under his attentions. 

Trace stared down at Max, nearly whining with need at the sight of Max's mouth so close to his aching cock. As he watched, Max's tongue snaked out, trailing along his length, before he took the head inside his mouth. Trace moaned at the sensation of being inside Max's mouth, trying to thrust forward only to be stopped by Max's grip on his hips. His head dropped back against the wall behind him, and he gasped for air, caught up in the incredible pleasure of Max's mouth. He could feel himself getting close, and his moans took on a frantic undertone, alerting Max, who pulled away, leaving him on the edge. 

Trace's eyes flew open—when had he closed them anyway?—and he yelped Max's name. He groaned when he saw the devilish grin on the team leader's face. 

"On your knees, flyboy," the archeologist commanded, running a teasing finger over his perineum and anus. 

Trace was quick to obey, eager to feel Max inside him again. He wondered briefly if Max would ever reciprocate, but he enjoyed being taken, feeling Max come apart inside him and knowing that he had done that to him. He wriggled his ass impatiently, wanting Max now. 

Max stared at the sculpted form at his feet for a long moment, drinking in his appearance, before sinking to his knees between the widespread legs. He grabbed some lubricant out of a pocket, tossing the garment back to the ground as soon as he had what he was looking for, and applied some to Trace's ass and to his own erection. He pressed teasingly against Trace's entrance, rubbing against the sensitive tissues but not trying to enter him yet. He continued to tease Trace until the other man suddenly shoved back, taking him inside. Both of them froze, waiting for Trace's body to accustom itself to the invasion, welcome though it was. When Trace started moving on him, Max took over, slowly gliding in until his balls were pressed against the other man's ass, then pulling out equally slowly. Gradually his strokes quickened until finally he was thrusting rapidly in and out of his lover and he reached around to pump Trace's cock with one hand. Under the dual stimulation, it didn't take long for Trace to come, covering Max's hand and his own belly with his semen, his spasms milking Max's orgasm from him. 

They sank down to lie prone, Max still draped over Trace's back as they caught their breath. After a minute or two, Max pulled out of Trace and rolled over to lie beside him. Trace pushed himself to his knees and cleaned himself up using a square of fabric he'd had in his pocket for that very purpose. Once tidied up and dressed again, he glanced quizzically at Max who'd also gotten his clothes back on. 

"Not that I'm objecting or anything, but what was that all about? Why pounce on me the moment I landed?" 

"You scared the hell out of me with that stunt. You could have gotten yourself killed if you'd run into a Drakh ship." After a long moment of silence, Max asked if he'd managed to get the distress call off, and Trace knew that the personal moment was over. Time to get back to business. He grabbed his pack to go out and check on the Drakh, wishing that Max would talk to him, but he never did. He sighed mentally before replying to his last question, knowing that they might not ever get another chance. If, however, by some miracle, they did manage to get out of there, he had every intention of looking the archeologist up again some time. 

* * *

Author Email: [email removed]   
Webpage: [ The Den of Sin](http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S)   
Pairing: Crusade Max/Trace   
1999/06   
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex   
Disclaimer: Nothing and no one belongs to me, and the closest thing to profit on this is feedback. ::hint::   
Note: This is a very short PWP with a tiny bit of character development and scene setting to get my toes wet in a new fandom. Many thanks to Manuela for transcribing the scene I needed to check,   
Story Summary: What happened when Trace got back from sending the distress call.   
---


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Trace got back from sending the distress call.

  
**Encounters II**

Answers  
by Orithain

  
Max threw a datacrystal at the wall in frustration. The find of a lifetime and he had no records, no way to get back, no way to even prove he'd ever seen it. It was all that damned Technomage's fault! He'd done this; he'd destroyed his records. IPX was _not_ going to be pleased about another mission with no results. He'd just picked up something else to throw when the door opened and Trace walked in. 

The pilot stopped in his tracks seeing Max standing with his arm raised ready to throw an alien artifact at the wall. While the xenoarcheologist could be condescending, hot tempered and even reckless at times, this was the first time he'd ever seen him totally infuriated. "Max?" he spoke tentatively. 

"That...that... that _Technomage_ outsmarted me! He deleted every record of the Well of Forever from our databases, left me _nothing_. I told IPX we were going to have an extraordinary discovery here, and now I'm left with nothing! He's made a mockery of me," Eilerson snarled, pacing restlessly, although he did put down the artifact he'd been ready to hurl across the room. 

Trace eyed him warily, unsure whether it would be better for him to stay or go. Despite the time they'd been lovers, he was aware that Max hadn't really let him into his life. He was just a convenience for the older man, and he knew it. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to stay away from Max. 

Max suddenly focused on Trace, moving toward him, backing him up against a wall before grabbing him. He held Trace still while he plundered his mouth, working out his frustrations on the other man while Trace cursed himself for letting Max treat him like this, for responding to him. Even as he told himself he shouldn't be doing this, his body was pressing closer to Max's, his growing erection rubbing against Max's groin, and his mouth opening wider to let Max do whatever he wanted. 

Trace gasped when Max spun him around to face the wall, stripping his uniform from him, leaving it tangled around his legs. Max's hand probed between his cheeks, disappearing when he flinched away from the dry fingers only to reappear moments later covered in some slick substance. The fingers slid inside him, quickly smearing the lubricant around, then they were replaced by Max's erection. Trace couldn't hold back a moan of discomfort, but it was rapidly being replaced by pleasure as Max drove in and out of him. His hips began to move in time with Max's thrusts, but far too soon Max stiffened and pushed deep inside him, coming while he was left wanting. 

Max leaned against Trace's back for a moment, then withdrew and stepped back, straightening his clothing. He stopped and turned back to the pilot when he heard the faint whimper of distress. Had he been so out of control that he'd hurt Trace? When Trace turned around slowly, the purple, swollen cock told him that whether or not he'd hurt the other man wasn't the issue. It was what he hadn't done that was the problem. Despite what some might think, Max wasn't normally a selfish lover, and this was the first time he'd left Trace unsatisfied and aching. 

Max reached out to Trace, his hand curving over the rigid cock, and Trace moaned and arched into the touch desperately, his teeth clamping down on his lower lip. Max drew him over to the bed and pushed him down gently, then removed his boots and the rest of his clothing before stripping off his own clothes. He picked up the container of lubricant from the nightstand, making Trace wonder vaguely what the hell he'd used earlier, and applied it to Trace's cock. Trace was disappointed. He'd hoped Max would suck him off, but if a hand job was all he was being offered, he'd take it. 

Trace focused on Max's hand on him, wanting to watch every second, and he blinked in surprise when the hand withdrew. His eyes flew up to Eilerson's, seeing what looked almost like an apology in their depths. "Max?" he whimpered. 

"Shh," Max soothed, leaning over to kiss him. 

Their mouths were still joined, their tongues exploring familiar territory, when Trace's eyes flew open in astonishment. Max sat upright, and Trace stared into his eyes as he felt Max slide down on him, impaling himself. Trace tried to say something, but nothing came out. In all the time they'd been lovers, this was the first time he'd ever been inside Max. It felt like heaven to him. He could feel the hot, slick walls gripping him; he could see the pleasure on Max's face, and Max was stroking and tugging at his nipples. Trace raised his hands to grasp Max's hips, holding him tightly as Max rode him, writhing under him, finally raising his hips to thrust into him. He repeated the action when Max didn't object. In fact, he noticed that Max was hardening again. He moved one hand from Max's hip to the semi-hard cock, stroking it firmly and feeling it grow in his fist. 

Max started to move faster, the muscles in his ass clenching and relaxing continually, massaging Trace's cock. This time, though, he watched Trace's reactions carefully, determined not to leave him behind again. He shifted carefully, leaning forward so he could reach Trace's mouth, kissing him deeply and feeling Trace's free arm wrap around him while the other hand continued to pump his erection between their bodies, despite the awkwardness of the motion. Max squirmed at the sensations, and Trace suddenly tore his mouth free, gasping, and arched rigidly under him, crying his name as he came. 

Max groaned, caught on the edge of orgasm when Trace stopped moving, desperately wanting to come again. Trace opened his eyes again and immediately realized the problem. "Come here," he whispered huskily, staring at the straining cock and licking his lips. 

After looking at him searchingly for a long moment, Max rose off of Trace and shifted upward until his erection was nudging at Trace's lips, which parted to take him in. Max's head fell back, and he groaned. Despite his recent orgasm, it didn't take long for Trace to bring him off, and he groaned loudly as he came into the young man's mouth. 

When he was done, Max stretched out beside Trace in his bed, enjoying the post coital languor. Trace moved to get up, knowing that Max hated to be crowded after sex, so he was surprised when Max caught his arm and pulled him back. 

"Stay," Max said quietly. "Please." 

Trace looked surprised, but he settled back on the bed, careful not to touch Max. He was even more surprised when Max rolled over against him, settling his head on Trace's shoulder and stretching an arm over his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Trace, I never meant to hurt you." 

Trace was literally shocked speechless. If asked, he'd have said that Max Eilerson had never apologized to anyone in his life. He opened his mouth several times before he managed to speak. "Y-you d-didn't," he stuttered. 

"But I could have. I almost did," Max sighed. He looked up at Trace searchingly. "Why do you keep coming back? I know I'm not a very nice person." 

Trace stared at him. Didn't he know? Max was one of the smartest men he'd ever known, yet buried underneath all his bluster and bravado and sometimes appalling selfishness and lack of consideration was a caring man. The thought that this man wanted him was a continuing source of amazement to Trace. "Because you want me to." 

Max didn't know what to say in response to that. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He settled for laying his head back down on Trace's chest and holding him. 

Trace felt Max fall asleep and slowly closed his own eyes. This was the first time Max had wanted him to stay after sex. He wasn't sure what it meant for their relationship, but he was glad he'd gotten the opportunity. 

* * *

Author Email: [email removed]   
Webpage: [ The Den of Sin](http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S)   
Pairing: Crusade Max/Trace   
1999/09   
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex   
Disclaimer: Nothing and no one belongs to me, and the closest thing to profit on this is feedback. ::hint::   
SPOILERS: The Well of Forever   
Note: I'll probably do one of these for each ep that Max was in... since they never show the good parts. ;) I've had the idea in the back of my mind for a while, but this weekend Michael asked me when I was going to do another one. Well, two days later, the answer is... right now. :) Thanks for the nudge. And many thanks to Nicole for beta and putting together the brand new Den of Sin.   
Story Summary: Max needs distraction after the Excalibur leaves the Well of Forever.   
---


	3. Catch as Catch Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Trace got back from sending the distress call.

  
**Encounters III**

Catch as Catch Can  
by Orithain

  
Max followed Dureena down the hall, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this. He'd have been perfectly happy with a nice game of bridge or, better still, going back to his quarters and getting hot and sweaty with Trace. Now he had to play this idiotic, juvenile game and pretend to hide from the man he wanted to drag off to his lair. 

"Something wrong, Max?" Dureena asked, tiring of his subvocal grumbling. 

Max glared at her, blaming her for his present discomfort since she was the only person around. "Nothing that acting like adults wouldn't fix." 

Dureena shrugged. "You want to tell the captain that?" 

Max grumbled some more, but he wasn't irritated enough to prod Gideon's chancy temper. Still, he had no desire to follow the thief as she scampered around the ship trying to hide from the good doctor. "Splitting up would increase our chances of not being found," he pointed out. "Twice as many places to look." 

Dureena looked askance at that logic, but she was no more eager to spend time in Eilerson's company than he in hers. Nodding, she set off down another hallway at a trot, rapidly disappearing from Max's sight. He smiled smugly, then looked around, trying to decide where he'd be most comfortable as he waited out this absurd game. As he strolled along, he realized that he wasn't far from Trace's quarters, and an idea occurred to him. 

A few minutes later, Max was comfortably ensconced on Trace's bed, book in hand and a glass of the wine he'd left there in his hand. It really had been a very good idea when he convinced Trace to give him access to his quarters. He stretched out luxuriously, secure in the knowledge that no one knew where he was. Deciding to really make himself at home, he stripped off his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving the pants in case the captain managed to track him down. 

After a few minutes, Max stopped trying to pretend an interest in the book, and admitted to himself that he was here for one reason and one reason only. It had been some time since he'd been able to manage an encounter with Trace, and he actually missed the man. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned the lights down low and arranged himself artfully on the bed in a position designed to attract the younger man's attention the instant he stepped through the door. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Once Max's annoyed comment faded away, Trace turned to Dr. Chambers with a sheepish expression. "I didn't mean for the captain to take my suggestion of Hide and Seek seriously, you know." 

Sarah sighed in resignation. "Which should teach you never to assume anything about Matthew Gideon. You never know what he might do. Come on, let's go find our partners." Without waiting for a reply, the doctor headed out after Dureena, assuming Trace would follow. 

As Trace trailed along behind Dr. Chambers, he wondered wistfully what it would be like if Max were really his partner. Though he'd been sharing the archeologist's bed sporadically since they'd first met, he felt he was nothing more than a convenience to Eilerson. He sighed morosely, wishing he'd had the sense to stay away from the self-centered man, but it was too late now. Max really was "it" for him. Lost in his thoughts, Trace nearly ran right over Sarah when she paused unexpectedly at the intersection of two corridors. 

"Watch where you're going, Trace," she said sharply. Childish the game might be, but her competitive instincts had been roused, and she was determined to track down her partner. Seeing her concentration, Trace shrugged and suggested they split up. 

As soon as the doctor agreed, Trace headed away in another direction, once again lost in his thoughts of Max. Feeling far from playful and wondering just why the captain had paired them off the way he had, Trace decided to call it quits and go back to his room. 

He walked through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Ma-ax?" His voice cracked embarrassingly, betraying his surprise at the sight that met him. 

Eilerson was lying on his bed, wearing nothing but his slacks, one leg slightly bent at the knee, one finger lazily trailing over his chest, drawing attention to the erect nipples. Trace swallowed hard as he saw the bulge at Max's groin, his mouth watering to taste the other man again. 

"What took you so long?" Max asked, his voice husky with arousal. 

Trace gaped at him. "I... You... The captain..." He had no idea where to start or what he wanted to say. 

Max shifted up onto his knees, his erection straining at the fabric of his pants. "Gideon's not here, Trace. Just you and I. For the first time in far too long," he admitted. "I've missed this, missed being with you." 

Trace was left speechless, staring into Max's eyes. "All you had to do was ask," he finally pointed out, watching the other man carefully. 

"That would have meant admitting I wanted _you_ ," Max replied. "I wasn't ready for that. I'm not quite sure what we're doing, Trace, but I... like being with you. If you're willing to continue on that basis..." 

The pilot sighed. For the sake of his pride, his self-respect, he should say no. He knew that. He was worth more than being a convenience to Max Eilerson. The only problem was he wanted Max, and if he said no now, he'd lose any chance at him. Almost to his own surprise, he heard himself agreeing to Max's terms. "As long as you fuck me _now_ ," he added. 

Max chuckled. "I think I can handle that. Come here." He crooked a finger at the other man, legs spread wide and hips thrust forward to display himself. When Trace did as ordered and stood directly in front of him, he pulled the other man's head down for a hungry kiss, relearning every inch of the pilot's mouth before he released him. "Take your clothes off, Trace." 

The husky command made Trace shudder with increasing arousal. He undressed with shaking hands, eyes never straying from the face of the man watching him so avidly, then stood beside the bed, naked under Max's gaze, waiting for the next instruction. 

"Now me." 

Trace bit his lip as he reached for the fastening on Max's pants, unfastening them and slowly easing them and the briefs beneath down to his thighs. Max squirmed a little, pushing them lower and shifting first one leg then the other to get them past his knees while he remained kneeling on the bed. Once he'd done that, Trace pulled them off the rest the way. He dropped the garments on top of his own clothes on the floor, his eyes running hungrily over the other man's body. Not waiting for the next command, he crawled onto the bed, coming close enough to lick at the head of Max's straining cock. 

Max groaned, then the room whirled around Trace as he found himself tossed onto his back with Max on top of him, kissing him avidly. He moaned, rubbing eagerly against the other man, sticky strands of precum linking them together. Max groaned again, wondering again why he'd waited so long to come back. He fumbled in the drawer of the bedside table, finding what he was looking for and drawing it to him. He squeezed out some of the slick gel onto his hand, then spread it around an inside Trace's opening, working quickly, too eager to prepare him for long. 

Trace squirmed anxiously, wanting to feel Max inside him again, his legs parting. He cooperated eagerly when Max rose off him and urged him to roll over, settling onto his hands and knees in front of the archeologist. "Please," he gasped, and he didn't have long to wait. He felt the pressure of the blunt head against him, then inside him, and he tensed at the slight burning as he stretched. When Max paused, however, he bucked back, trying to force him to keep moving, to come deep inside him. 

Nothing loath, Max pressed in to the root, then began pumping into him, slowly at first until Trace relaxed and met his rhythm, then with increasing speed. It had been long enough between encounters that it didn't long for the pleasure to overwhelm him, and hot fluid spurted inside the other man. After a moment to recover, Max withdrew carefully and turned Trace onto his back, hungrily swallowing the head of his cock. As the younger man moaned, Max sucked on him, and his talented tongue played over the sensitive tip and along the first couple of inches of his shaft. 

Trace moaned Max's name as he came, then lay limp and drained against the pillows while Max licked him clean like a cat. When he was done, Max lay still against him, his head pillowed on Trace's hip. 

"So what do we tell the captain if he asks who won the game?" 

"Tell him you caught me," Max replied just before he dozed off. 

* * *

Fandom: Crusade Max Eilerson/Trace Miller   
September 2000   
Email: [email removed]   
Webpages: <http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S> , http://thesleepydragon.com/nesting/orithain.html ,   
Summary: The crew of the Excalibur is restless, and merriment is certain to ensue. Max and Trace play.   
Series: A list participation story/Answer to the "Hide and Seek" challenge and also fits into my Encounters series   
Rating: NC-17 (this is me, remember?)   
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, unfortunately, but I have a whole lot more fun with them than their legal owners did.   
---


End file.
